VES Advanced Rifle
The VES Advanced Rifle is a weapon encountered in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' The V7 Advanced Rifle is the signature weapon of the Nightcrawlers. It is manufactured by Vector Engineering Systems, an arch-rival of the Armacham Technology Corporation. It largely replaces the G2A2 Assault Rifle, the standard automatic weapon of previous ''F.E.A.R.'' installments, as the Nightcrawlers largely replace the Replicas as the main enemy force of Perseus Mandate. Characteristics The VES V7 can be described as a cross between the G2A2 and the Baksha ASP, where the V7 fires like the G2A2 and magnifies like the ASP. These combinations offer some advantages over the G2A2; it fires larger caliber bullets with better accuracy. This makes it one of the best automatic weapons in the Vivendi timeline. However, the hybridization comes at a cost as well: the V7 suffers from fewer rounds per magazine, slower rate of fire, and a bigger movement penalty than the G2A2, while its scope magnification and damage per round are poorer than that of the ASP. While it has better damage output than other conventional weapons, the VES still needs a large amount of rounds to eliminate tough enemies, like Nightcrawler Elites or Replica Heavy Armors, and also needs the help of Slow-Mo to hit more evasive enemies. The V7's scope amplifies the intensity of light sources by a small margin when used in the dark. Unlike IR (infrared) projection, which is used by most night vision devices, other light sources will not blind the VES' user. Using the scope is usually a good idea since it stabilizes the aim, although automatic fire will cause severe muzzle climb. Firing in short bursts can prevent this issue, and aiming lower and letting the muzzle climb push the gun towards hitting the target's center of mass and head is a way to turn it to the player's advantage. Despite the presence of a magnified scope, the V7 functions exactly like an assault rifle and should be treated as such. Trivia * Much like the G2A2, the VES appears to be slightly modeled after the Heckler & Koch G36C, specifically the top half of the foregrip, upper receiver, and carrying rail. The overall shape also resembles the XM8 prototype, which was developed from the G36. An additional comparison is that the weapon's magazine resembles the 20 round STANAG magazines used for the AR-15, only with a flat bottom. * The scope is a heavily modified red dot optic, which functions similar to infrared optics in real life. * The VES is used by Replica Elite and Laser Troopers in Bonus missions. * When shooting, the VES flashes a deep blue-purple muzzle flash. In comparison, a typical firearm, such as the G2A2, emits yellow-white light. The reason behind this irregular muzzle flash color is not explained. The tracers are still the conventional yellow. * Like the RPL and G2A2, the VES features a two-stage trigger. The weapon will fire in 2-round bursts minimum if the trigger is tapped, but it will turn into full-auto if the trigger is pulled without release. * The Patten PK470 Assault Rifle in F.E.A.R. 2 shares some similarities with the VES Advanced rifle, such as overall shape and a scope, though the PK470 is more widespread, sports common ammunition with normal yellow-burning propellant, and its scope is not tinted. Gallery VES_Advanced_Rifle_Scope.jpg|The VES's scope in action. VES_Advanced_Rifle.jpg|The VES in use. 893743-fearxp2_002.jpg|Shooting a Replica with the VES. Note the muzzle flash color. es:Fusil_avanzado_fear_1 Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles